


Champion's Secret

by Silver_77



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: 6 years after becoming Champion and catching Zacian, now 16 year old Nicholas has still remained champion and is happier then he had ever been... or has he?
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Mary | Marnie/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Champion's Secret

PROLOGUE 

6 years has gone by since Nicholas had become Champion of Galar and he still has that title. No Gym Challenger, no matter if they beat the Gym Leaders, has beaten him yet. No one was sure if it was because of his burning spirit or his strong Pokémon, including the legendary Pokémon Zacian that he has named Calypso. 

"He is too strong!" they would say or "He is absolutely amazing!" But they never knew his life outside of being the Champion of Galar and Nicholas made sure they never would know.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonia! Can I take a break and visit Nicholas? I heard that he's visiting Postwick today!" Hop asked his adviser excitedly, rolling up his lab coat sleeves.

"Of course! It's been a long time since he visited, go ahead, I'll see you later okay?" Sonia said, smiling. Hop quickly took off his lab coat and put on his green coat and goes outside to grab his bike. 

"I bet you'll be excited to see Blaze huh?" He asked his Rillaboom, Storm, referring to Nicholas' Cinderace. Storm nodded excitedly. Hop got on his bike and rode to Nicholas' childhood home while Storm ran behind him. Nicholas had moved to Wyndon after he had won against Leon, staying with Leon while his mother had stayed in Postwick. It was sad to not be able to see his childhood best friend and rival a lot because of the distance but Hop understood why and didn't want to seem clingy to him. He was worried that Nicholas would forget about him though, even if he called Hop all the time. Once he got there, he parked his bike in their yard and knocked on the door.

"Oh Hop! It's good to see you!" Nicholas' mother, Trinity, answered the door, smiling her usual kind smile. Her Munchlax stood beside her as always, looking up at Hop happily.

"Hi Mrs.Trinity! I was wondering if Nicholas was here yet?" Hop asked hopefully.

"He isn't yet but he just called and said that he would be here very soon!" She said kindly. " While you wait, you and Storm can come inside and have some cookies I made if you would like!" 

"Thank you Mrs.Trinity!" He said happily, he had always loved her chocolate chip cookies. As he walked in, he remembered when he and Nicholas were 10 and had just gotten Blaze and Storm. They had sit down and shared berries with their new Pokémon while they laughed as Blaze would pretend the berry was a soccerball and Storm would drum on it with his stick. Hop smiled sadly, wishing they could have those moments again, could be carefree like old times. 

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs.Trinity asked as she put down a plate of cookies for him.

"Y-Yes Mrs.Trinity, I'm fine.." He said, trying to give her a happy smile but she saw right through it. 

"It's okay to miss him, trust me, I miss him everyday, but I'm proud of him just the same.." she spoke, rubbing her arm sadly. Hope felt bad for her, he couldn't imagine what she had been going through all these years without her son nearby. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it but Hop already knew who it was. The door opened.

"Hey Mom.."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Nicholas and his team are my character and team when I played Pokémon Sword so pls do not be confused!!


End file.
